


The Captains Chair

by dokidad



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidad/pseuds/dokidad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chair was the chair was the chair was the chair.</p>
<p>And Jim wanted to fuck Spock in it more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captains Chair

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely badly written porn. But there's been a lack of chair sex which I definitely think needs to be changed.
> 
> So yeah, here ya go.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, if I did you would know.

“Evening Captain.” Spock greeted, normal monotone fit with his normal facial features. Jim just smirked at the thoughts of the faces Spock was about to make, if his plan went accordingly that is.

They were the only two on the bridge, and Jim had made sure of it for the next half hour.

“Evening Spock,” Jim said standing from his seat.

“She’s quite the beauty isn’t she?” Spock said nothing for awhile, as if wondering if he heard Jim correctly.

“You are referring to the chair Captain?”

“Spock, were off duty.” Jim frowned.

“You are referring to the chair Jim?” he repeated, pointed eyebrows still knit in confusion.

“Sit in it,” Jim said flatly, and when Spock opened his mouth in protest, he replied swiftly. “That’s an order.”

Spock, doing as the Captain instructed sat in the chair, and Jim marveled over him, mouth practically watering with the thoughts that littered his mind.

“Isn’t it comfortable?”

“Captain,” Spock started, but Jim gave him the evil eye.

“Jim, I do not see how this is necessary.”

“Is it comfortable Spock?” Jim asked, annoyed.

“Precisely, as any chair fit for a Captain should.”

“And do you think that such a chair could withhold the weight of, oh I don’t know, two people?”

Spock eyed him suspiciously, but kept his monotone facade. He stopped, as if to think over the calculations. “Yes, although I do not see why -“

Jim cut him off by sitting in his lap, and attacking the Vulcan’s mouth with his own.

“I don’t have time for that logic bullshit” Jim breathed, running his hands down Spock’s chest. Spock’s breath hitched as Jim did so, and he found himself unable to move, surprised. Jim didn’t stop however, kissing the other again, running his tongue across Spock’s bottom lip. The other, to Jim’s surprise, opened his mouth voluntarily, letting Jim in. As both fought for dominance, Jim trailed his hands down the Vulcan’s body, and to his pants, stroking the outside of his crotch. Spock moaned slightly, nibbling at the other’s bottom lip.

“Captain, maybe there is another way _I_ can be of assistance?” Jim could sense the smirk in Spock’s tone, and god was that hot.

“And to what would you be referring to?” he managed between pants. Spock stood, setting Jim into the chair, kneeling between his legs. He then proceeded to lick the other’s bulging member between the fabric of his uniform issued pants.

Jim moaned.

Spock then, using his long and intricate fingers, undid the button, and agonizingly pulled down his pants.

_“S-Shit..”_ Jim managed, flustered.

The Vulcan smirked with his eyes, and took in the hem of Jim’s black boxers with his teeth. Pulling it down in mock timing with his pants. Spock eyed the pulsing member below him, and kissed the tip. Jim laced his fingers in his perfect black hair, repressing the urge to push down.

Spock complied, and took the head in his mouth, lapping at the pre-cum . Jim moaned lightly, and Spock took that as a sign to go on.

_“fuck, Spock.”_ He went ever slowly, taking the dick in inch by inch. When he finally reached the base, he came back up, releasing the head with a pop. Jim eyed him as if he were about to die, and Spock found this entirely too amusing. He went down again, bobbing slowly, using one hand to steady himself, and the other to give Jim’s balls a squeeze.

_“Ahh.”_

With each pant and little moan Spock picked up speed, letting Jim fuck his mouth. He curled his tongue around the member, teeth grazing it ever so slightly, because he knew that’s exactly how Jim liked it. Not too long before it started, it was over, and Jim came into his first officer’s mouth.

“Spo-ahhh-ck.”

Spock swallowed accordingly, and lapped up the rest of the cum.

Jim eyed him, eyes glazed over from euphoria.

_“Your turn.”_


End file.
